Por fin volvía verte
by Shizukana-Merodi
Summary: Después de tiempo de ese partido, el ángel trenzado se arrepintió de no haberse confesado. ¿Que hará cuando vuelva a ver a su amado demonio? One-Shot  Desuta & Sein


Bonjour~

Bueno, aquí vengo con uno de mis primeros One-Shot's, y admito que no hubiera hecho este One si no es por mi prima. ¡Argatou Prima! Bueno, sin más, aquí está~

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es prioridad de Shizukana Merodi. Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5.**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos enfrentamos a Inazuma Japan? ¿Desde que Mamoru Endou me enseñó lo que realmente era el soccer? ¿Desde que te vi? No se cuando empecé a sentir este sentimiento por ti. Somos totalmente opuestos, y aún así me gusta cuando nos encontramos, cuando nuestros equipos se enfrentan, ya que es casi el único momento donde puedo verte, en realidad, es el único momento donde puedo verte. Recuerdo que esta atracción empezó cuando creamos a "Dark Angel", tu actitud endemoniada me empezaba a volver loco. No sabía si era verdad, ya que en ese momento estaba bajo el control de nuestro odio.

El partido terminó, intenté alcanzarte para sellarte, pero mis intenciones reales eran otras. Mamoru me detuvo, lo que causó que tú te fueras, que te alejaras de mí. Ahora recuerdo. Desde entonces han pasado dos años. Dos años que he guardado lo que siento por ti. Días después, te volví a ver. Estaba con mi equipo entrenando en el "Heaven's Garden". Me distraía a cada momento.

**-¿Se encuentra bien captain?-** me preguntó uno de mis mejores amigos.

**-H-Hi, Winel. Me encuentro bien, eso solo que me siento un poco cansado- **puse mi mano en mi cara, como si me doliera la cabeza.

**-Captain, será mejor que valla a descansar. Nosotros entrenaremos un poco más-**

**-Arigatou Winel-** agradecí y luego entré al templo, para ir directo a mi habitación. Una vez allí, me recosté en mi cama, mientras abrazaba una almohada. Realmente te extrañaba. Se que nunca nos llevamos bien, pero a veces pensaba que... podríamos intentar llevarnos bien. Pero si no sabia donde estabas, mi plan era totalmente inútil. Sentí golpear la ventana. Pegué un saltó, ya que había sido un golpe fuerte **-Seguramente patearon mal el balón y llegó aquí-** me dije, pero nuevamente golpearon.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la ventana. Iba a abrir, pero en eso escuché algo que me dejó choqueado **-Antes de que abras, cierra tu maldita puerta-** mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos. Rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta y la cerré con seguro, para después volverme a la ventana y abrir. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y mis mejillas se enrojecieron, al ver que la persona de la ventana, eras tú.

**-¿Q-Que haces aquí?-** pregunté nerviosamente. Extrañaba ver tu rostro, tu castaño cabello y tus penetrantes ojos.

**-¿Qué crees que hago aquí?-** me preguntaste mirándome de forma severa y cruzándote de brazos. Tu mirada se clavó en la mía, lo que me hizo estremecer. Bajé la mirada un poco apenado.

**-No... Se-** susurré. Sin levantar el rostro, sentí como caminabas cerca de mí. Levanté el rostro, encontrándome con tu mirada y una sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro.

**-Si que eres Baka, angelucho-** dijiste de forma arrogante. Desvié mi mirada mientras mi cara mostraba una mueca de vergüenza.

**-Tsk... -** hice un ruidito con mi boca que mostraba mi molestia, molestia hacía mi por no poder hablar, por no poder decirte lo que siento en este momento. Dos años he guardado este secreto, y no creo poder seguir ocultándolo.

**-Escucha Sein, no vine aquí para quedarme parado mientras ninguno dice nada. Yo vine aquí con un propósito, y no pienso irme sin lograr mi propósito- **no sabía a qué te referías, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como tú te acercabas peligrosamente a mí. Yo retrocedía poco a poco, hasta que la pared marcó mi límite. Pusiste rápidamente tus brazos a cada lado de mi rostro, dejando nuestros rostros frente a frente.

**-¡De-Desuta! ¡Déjame!- **regañé ruborizado, pero intentando de que no pareciera un grito. Sabía que si el equipo escuchaba ese grito, vendrían rápidamente, arruinando el momento. Yo solo quería hacerme el fuerte, para que todo fuera más "entretenido".

**-¿Crees que te voy a dejar?-** luego de esa pregunta, soltaste unas grandes carcajadas, para luego volver a mirarme a los ojos y tomar mi mentón con una de tus **manos -Eso no lo haría ni que el Señor Demonio me lo pidiera-** tu sonrisa arrogante apareció en tu rostro, el cuál lentamente se acercaba al mío. Yo me quedé estático, ¿En serio harías lo que pensaba que ibas a hacer? La respuesta llegó.

Mis labios iban a moverse para hablar, pero fueron callados por los del moreno, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando disfrutar el beso. Era como un sueño. Subí mis manos hasta su cuello, rodeándolo. Cerré mis ojos y correspondí gustosamente el beso, un beso que jamás pensé tener. Sentí tu cuerpo apegarse al mío, mientras rodeabas mi cintura con tus fuertes brazos. Nuestro beso se profundizó ahora con las danzas de nuestras leguas. Puse mi mano en tu mejilla, mientras que tú ponías una tras mi nuca, profundizando más aún el beso.

Pronto, la falta de aire se hizo presente. Ninguno al parecer quería separarse, pero fue tanta la necesidad que lo hicimos rápidamente. Me quedaste mirando fijamente, mientras jadeabas al igual que yo. Sonreíste nuevamente **-Creo que logré mi objetivo-** mis ojos fueron a dar al suelo, para después abrazarte y ocultar mi rostro en tu pecho.

**-Maldito demonio. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan atractivo?-** dije haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en mi rostro. Apreté el abrazo, no quería soltarte, y menos ahora, que sabía que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

**-Je. Los demonios siempre hemos sido atractivos, hasta para los ángeles. ¿No, Sein?-** dijiste apegándome a ti. Empezaste a caminar conmigo, hasta que ambos caímos en mi cama. Tu formado cuerpo se encontraba aprisionándome, haciéndome sonrojar más aún -Sein, no te relajes. Esto no termina aquí- dijiste con una pervertida sonrisa en tu rostro.

Yo solo sonreí de -casi- igual **forma -Algo me dice que esto será más entretenido que el entrenamiento-** dije irónicamente, aunque en realidad, hablaba en serio. Tú volviste a reír.

**- ¿El ángel está desobedeciendo las reglas?-**

**-Desuta, a veces los ángeles no son lo que aparentan-** hablé sonriendo, para después robarle un beso apasionadamente, el cuál fue correspondido.

Después de aquella tarde, todos estábamos cenando. Winel me miraba extrañado mientras comía.

**-Captain, ¿En serio no quiere sentarse?-** me preguntó antes de llevarse una cucharada de comida a la boca.

**-N-No, Arigatou Winel-** dije mostrando una torpe sonrisa en mi rostro _**-"Bueno, debía sufrir las consecuencias"-**_ me dije suspirando, para después sonreír al recordar ese -glorioso- momento, y tus palabras.

_**-"No te relajes mucho, que no será el único día que estaré aquí, mi angelucho"-**_

_**-"Creo que tendré que fingir estar enfermo más seguido"-**_ pensé para reírme de mi propio pensamiento.

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño One-Shot, y este demuestra el tipo de creación que realizo con mis historias.

Masato: Desuta no actúa así…

Pero yo quiero que actué así -Lo mira mal-

Masato: -Suspira- Como digas…

-Gruñe- Arigatou por leer~

_**~ Shizukana Merodi ~**_


End file.
